Asentone 75 - Samuel "Sam" Roarshot
Asentone 75 (aka Mr. 75, Arsene, or Samuel "Sam" Roarshot) is a member of Revolutionary Army from South Blue. Before the second time becoming a member of the R.A., he was kidnapped and modified into a half-robot creature, though can still show emotions as a human, but almost the whole of his body turned into a cyborg with the functions of fighting and doing engineering. Currently, he was a nakama of Steppens D. Storm. Other information * Codename: Arsene * Hair color: Black and gray (aging); Bald (age 40-51) * Eyes color: Green * Skin color: Fair * First bounty (berries): 64,000,000 * Second bounty: 144,000,000 * Third bounty: 274,000,000 * Fourth bounty: 344,000,000 Appearance Asentone 75 is an incredible tall, heavy man (cyborg as the skin of robot As-75) with black and gray hair (bald at debut, until after timeskip, his hair is seen growing with black and gray), green eyes and fair skin. When his body is exposed, it can be seen that 75's arms were covered in a non-removable metal skin-colored gauntlet, lengthened to his elbows. He wears special goggles which allows him to see through low-lighted areas and detect heat sources; a black long-sleeved tight shirt, a half-dark gray zipped hunting vest and winter camouflage pants. He seems to be always wearing a black watch with dark blue camouflage straps on his left wrist. Samuel's original thief outfit includes a matte-black skin-tight suit, a bulletproof vest, a black ninja mask, a triangle backpack allowing him to carry loots, a belt holding his weapons and equipment, and Samuel's signature tactical goggles (the goggles appeared after Sam had escaped from Vegapunk's laboratory). Samuel's gentleman thief outfit includes a black two-tailed jacket with red accent and white shirt underneath, in which his gadgets are hidden, a tall hat with a red wide stripe near the bottom of the hat, a black leather shoes, a bamboo dart launcher disguised as an ordinary walking cane, a black cloak attached onto his shoulders and a dark gray steel mask. In another outfit, he wears a green turtleneck sweater with black tight shirt with white sleeves inside (sleeves of both the sweater and shirt are folded up) and brown cargo pants. Personality Samuel is a calm man, as he is the one who talks the least in the whole party. However, when he comes into combat, he is shown to be very serious and speaks more than he intentionally does. Since he becomes a gentleman thief, he becomes a very strict man, as he doesn't allow himself to slip up in any heists, as he sees slip-ups can cause his operations to fail. "To me, money doesn't matter much in my life." - Samuel's part of speech to a family to which he gave the money back from a money cheater. Kindness Samuel is very kind toward poor children and families, as some of the families were tricked into poverty. Sam even wills to retrieve stolen money for them and rescue all the children who dares to steal food to get rid of hungers. Abilities and powers Hand-to-hand combat 75 is a strong free-style fighter with bare hands since he was a teenager. He engaged in many fights with some bandits, and even armed pirates who lands on the land where Sam was living in his teenage. After he became a cyborg, his both arms were wrapped by a pair of non-removable gauntlets that allow him to lifts weights with one-thousand-fold heavier than him, and also allows him to deliver a very powerful punch, which can be compared to Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Elephant Pistol attack. Stealth and thievery skills Before being modified into a cyborg by Vegapunk, Samuel's abilities were focused on stealth much rather than combat. Because of his job of stealing valuables from the nobles and sharing them to the poor ones, his stealth is seen to be very brilliant, as he is capable of sneaking into houses without letting anyone aware of his presence. After he became a cyborg, his stealth statistics shows a little bit less efficient because of his weight increasing, as well as being unable to move as safe-and-silent as he used to do. However, he had completed many heists with the statistics of a heavy and strong cyborg. Beside stealth, Samuel even develops his own skills of thievery throughout the career, which include: * Hand-to-hand combat * Lethal or non-lethal knockdown * Knife throwing/combating * Espionage * Parkour * Marksmanship * Trap detecting/disarming * Disguising, which Sam masters the best. So far, Samuel has got a huge set of weapons and gadgets which aid to his heists to be successful. These are: # Tactical Marauder Suit: Sam's original protective stealth suit before he was modified into a cyborg, with three colors: black, white, gray. The suit included a bulletproof vest and a 3/4 helmet, and the whole suit is 100% waterproof. # Tactical Cyborg-marauder Suit: Sam's stealth suit after his modification, with some zipped holes in order to hide/show his weapons (missile launcher, laser launcher...), also with three colors above. The helmet is removed from the suit, and the bulletproof vest is replaced by his own metal-enhanced body. Still, the suit is completely waterproof. # Silenced pistol: A very effective weapon against enemies whenever Samuel wants to take down hostiles or disable lights/security system. Samuel's primary weapon. # Bolt-action sniper rifle: Samuel's secondary weapon, equipped with 6x scope, 10-round magazine and silencer, allowing him to to disable lights or eliminate hostiles within far range. # Watch: Used to indicate time. # Log Poses: Used to navigate in the sea, due to the high mobility of the job as a thief, which makes him move from this place to another. # Throwing knives: Samuel's alternative weapon against solo enemies in some certain situations, is often recyclable. # Bamboo dart launcher MK1: Samuel's special weapon, allowing him to shoot tranquilizer darts to paralyze enemies. # Bamboo dart launcher MK2: An upgraded version of the prototype bamboo dart launcher, which allows him to launch Espionage Den Den Mushi or Hidden Camera DDM. # Den Den Mushi Mini-communicator: A tiny version of Den Den Mushi attached on his right ear. It can link to multiple DDM-related devices. # Espionage Den Den Mushi: A small Den Den Mushi which can connect with Samuel's DDM Mini-communicator. It's used to overhear conversations. # Hidden Camera Den Den Mushi: A small Den Den Mushi which can connect with Samuel's Portable Video DDM. It's used to capture the images of a certain place where they are installed. Also, with a built-in microphone, it's also used to record voices. # Tactical Goggles: Samuel's signature gadget, which allows him to see through the dark or detect heat sources. # Grappling hook and rope: A 15-meter rope with a grappling hook, allow him to climb on walls. # Circular glass cutter: A compass-like glass cutter with a sticky part in order to make an entrance through glass panels. # Wire cutter: Used to cut barber wires or disable communication system. # Lock picks set: A set of lock picks in order to pick locks. # Silenced sole: Pasting onto Samuel's shoes/boots in order to silence his footsteps and climb/stick on hard surfaces when performing parkour or rappelling on walls. # Mirror: A small piece of mirror used to peek into the room by placing it in the gap under the door. # Smoke bomb: Used to escape from surrounding enemies. # Sleeping gas bomb: Used to knockdown multiple enemies. # Special tear gas bomb: Used to disable the Camera Den Den Mushi temporarily. # Rebreather and oxygen tank: Allows him to breath underwater. # Firecracker: Distracts enemies. # Sedative syringe: Used to make someone unconscious to fake someone's death, then revive him/her again with anti-sedative. # Pirate outfits: Used to disguise as a pirate (only when pirate crews doesn't have signature outfits) # Marine soldier/officer outfits: Used to disguise as a Marine soldier/officer. # World Government outfits: Used to disguise as a World Government officer. Because of these outfits, he is often called "Double Agent". # Triangle backpack: a light waterproof backpack, used to carry loots and gadgets. # Skateboard/scooter: Samuel's land vehicles, which he uses to rescue poor children along the way or moving on the underwater railway. # Speedboat/Waver: Samuel's water vehicles. Rokushiki 75 has only mastered Tekkai, Geppo and Soru so far, and he uses this in order to give advantages to his fighting and aid to his job of thievery. He uses Geppo even in his gigantic robot called Kairoseki Destructor, since his robot can't fly. As-75 As-75 is a robot that 75 was modified into. History Past Samuel was born and grew up in an island, where lies a huge workshop that builds vessels. At age 12, he began to learn how to use tools: hammer, saw,... and even learned how to hand-to-hand combat from an old and experienced in fighting. Everyday, he came to the workshop to study these things until his mentor died in a pirate raid. That year, he was 15. Seeing the pirates coming to rob for themselves, he picked up his tools and fight them directly. He won, however, most of his tools were broken. Though, he didn't stop studying to be a shipwright. Five years later, Samuel constructed his first vessel. During that time, he accidentally found a book, which wrote and taught how to master the Rokushiki. Since, he had to train himself to master some of his favorite moves while not forgetting to construct the vessel. As an experiment contributor of the cyborg project led by Vegapunk During his heist, he stole a very spacious piece of jewels called "The Rainbow Diamond" from Saint Monkov. When he was running from the guard, he was accidentally shot by some sort of tranquilizer, and got caught by some Government agents. The heist failed as the piece was returned back to the owner. Ever since he has been knocked out by the tranquilizer, he didn't wake up until a day, when a doctor came to revive him. He felt his weight increasing significantly, as well as his limbs, which he can't move as well as before. Finding out that the experiment of modifying a human into a cyborg on him was successful, he asked that doctor to let him escape from the laboratory along with his belongings. The doctor agreed, and even gave him the blueprints of the robot called "As-75" - the robot Sam was modified into - in order to help him understand more about his new body when he was out of the lab; one of the secret weapons of Vegapunk: The robot called Kairoseki Destructor Mark 1, a robot coated by a layer of sea-stone, which he then modified into a robotic suit which can fly anytime when Samuel uses Geppo to fly, or Soru to sprint faster even with the weight of the suit; and tri-lensed goggles which allow him to see through walls or areas with absence of sufficient light. Retrieved his belongings along with new equipment, he stole a boat and eventually ran away from the lab. The career of a professional marauder A few months later, he returned back as a professional gentleman thief. During his 40s, he continued to perform over 100 different heists, with the prices of stolen properties reached up to 9,242,897,000 berries. With this achievement, he was considered as one of the most wanted thieves in the world. However, he gave 90 percent of his stolen properties to the poor ones, as he kept the rest to upgrade his Kairoseki Destructor and maintain the condition of his ship, which proves that money cannot turn him into a greedy person like what the newspapers remark on him. Rejoining the R.A. Joining the cause of RA47 At age 47, Samuel signed a contract with an underworld boss in order to help him acquire enough fame and money in order to advance to the underworld of New World. Since then, he became even more active than before. Thus, the RA47 formed a secret heist to find out about the mysterious loss of valuables. A month later, the investigation ended when the RA47 received a calling card sent by Samuel himself, which challenged them to fight against the underworld boss whom Samuel formed contract with. The Revolutionary Army division immediately headed to the rendezvous location - a graveyard island near Sabaody Archipelago, where 75 waited for them by disguising into an innocent businessman. When it was revealed that they were tricked into traps, as each of them were kidnapped sequentially by 75 himself and some contracted Marines, Steppens D. Storm, the leader of the investigation party, with his sister and Alan, eventually ran into showdown with Samuel himself and battled him to get their crew back. The battle was fierce, as Ellie and Alan was damaged critically due to the power of Samuel's laser beams, however, Storm managed to force 75 to get out of his suit to fight directly by strike his Axe through the suit to damage the controller inside. After another fierce fight, Storm was shot on the left side of his neck, began to kneel down and collapse. However, he managed to stop himself from the upcoming coma. 75: (point the pistol toward Storm's head) "Still able to stand, huh?" Storm: (breathing heavily) "Likely. Anyway, you were a gentleman thief once before, weren't you?" (placing his palm onto the wound to regenerate) "You were also a Revolutionary member once, weren't it right, Mr. 75?" 75: "What!?" (lower his gun) Storm: "If not, you can execute me here. Otherwise..." The Underworld Boss (UB): "Come on! Get him! 4 billion is waiting for both of us!" 75: "If you say so, then..." (walk toward Storm with a syringe) "Good night." (inject sedative on Storm's neck and face-to-face with the UB after Storm collapses) As the Marines prepare to attack the island due to the defeat of the RA47, Samuel asked if he could free the imprisoned workers. Suddenly, UB fired a shot at him and told him he'd never do such a stupid thing. Samuel then shot back, but the bullet missed and UB fleed from the place. Samuel then killed all the contracted Marine soldiers, and injected anti-sedative on Storm to revive him. Storm: (wake up to find 75 in front of his eyes) "What? What's happened?" 75: "You okay?" Storm: "Fine." (stand up, look around) "Where is my mates?" 75: "I'll show you where. Now, let's fix your friends up." (walk to Ellie and Alan's unconscious bodies) Storm: "I believe that you are on our side, as I heard you were a Revolutionary Army once before. You still want to stand together with Dragon, don't you?" 75: "Can't believe it." (revive Ellie and Alan with some adrenaline and help Storm patch them up) "Hope he's safe and sound now." ... Lucy: "What!? That cyborg is gonna on our side? Minutes ago, he's our enemies!" 75: "Trust me if I say I'm gonna show up in Dragon's room. Of course I'm not gonna send him a calling card like I did with you guys." After Ellie and Alan had been healed up, the RA47 trio followed Samuel to the cells in where all his seven comrades were locked. The division gathered up, as the Marines stormed underground. All eleven people defeated their minor foes, then fleed onto the ground, when a gigantic building rose up, knocking all the RA47 down. It was revealed that the rising object were a gigantic mobile fortress, which the eleven had to defeat it in order to escape. The fortress slowly reached the survivors, and launched a whip at them. Euclid, who was sent flying high above by Samuel in his robotic suit, sliced the whip into pieces. Samuel then ordered one of the RA47 to infiltrate the fortress to wreck it from inside, because their enemy was nearly invincible. After over an hour fighting, the cannonball fired from Marine battleships exploded right in front of the fortress, causing the RA47 to retreat temporarily. After that, giant light beams started falling onto the island, nearly damaged the party as Jake Maseyzan turned giant again and shielded the party, while Storm worked to deflect or destroy the light beams. The cannonballs stopped falling, as one of the Admirals, Kizaru, appeared on the island with hundreds of Marine soldiers. 75: "Goddammit! It's Admiral!" Kizaru: "Whoa, look at this battlefield. (let out a sigh) It's likely both the Revolutionary Army and that underground boss are exhausted. But don't worry, you'll soon get a rest with us." 75: "It's likely we have to think another way to avoid these white guys, and to defeat this huge machine." Storm: "Brundil and Haktor should be inside now." (reload the pistol with a kairoseki-coated bullet) Now, run to the fortress! 75: "Here we go!" (drop a giant smoke bomb onto the ground and detonate it) The Mariejois infiltration In the event of Reverie, Samuel temporarily left the RA47 to begin the mission to infiltrate the Mariejois seperately, in order to steal a powerful treasure of the Holy land. Miscellanous * His signature numbers/fractions are 11, 11/11, 11/12, 11/14, 75, 2/20. * His favorite colors are dark white, platinum, green. * Originally, he comes from South Blue. * His blood type is XF (AB in real life). * If he was real, he'd be an undercover agent or a computer programmer. * If he was a teacher, he'd teach Math and IT at a secondary/high/vocational training school. * His inner brain is about technology, ships, weapons and thieves. * He regularly sleeps from 2.45 AM to 6.30 AM. * His signature animal is gorilla. * His favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries and anythings that complement with cola. * He takes bath once every 5 days. * His signature substance is arsenic. * He is left-handed. * His favorite sports are boxing and wrestling. * If he was a footballer, he'd play in defense midfield. * If he was a champion in League of Legends, he'd be either a Jungler or an ADC. Trivia * 75's real name is a reference to Samuel "Sam" Fisher, the main character of the Splinter Cell game series. Also, one of his appearances refers to Sam Fisher's outfit in the Splinter Cell: Conviction installment. ** Samuel's tactical goggles and thief suit refers to the signature night vision/sonar goggles and the Mark V Tac Suit of Sam Fisher in ''Splinter Cell ''series. * 75's wanted name, Asentone 75, refers to the element called Arsenic, of which the molar mass is 75 grams per mol. * 75's codename refers to Arsene Lupin, a fictional phantom thief. Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:South Blue Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Tekkai User Category:Soru User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Geppo User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Thief